


[Vid] Some Nights

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [6]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Team, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Our Vividcon 2013 premiere, with many thanks to our betas!

Youtube link: <http://youtu.be/nfULNfleJSw>

###### Regular downloads (mp4)

[ 1280 x 720, 158 MB](http://flummery.org/somenights/somenights1280_poi_flummery.mp4)

[ 720 x 480, 100 MB](http://flummery.org/somenights/somenights720_poi_flummery.mp4)

[ 640 x 360, 37 MB](http://flummery.org/somenights/somenights640_poi_flummery.mp4)

[ 400 x 224, 13 MB](http://flummery.org/somenights/somenights400_poi_flummery.mp4)

###### Huge HD download (mp4)

[ 1920 x 1080, 945 MB](http://flummery.org/somenights/somenights1920_poi_flummery.mp4)


End file.
